


clint (&laura)

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Kid Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Tears, Uncle Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: laura is pregnant for the first time since peter knows the bartonslittle does he know that they want the 13 year old to be a special part of little Nathaniel's life





	1. announcement

**Author's Note:**

> this is too cute to stem from me but ahh idk i've been having too many feels lately.
> 
> happy new year everyone and thank you so much for the support I've got on this series so far!! ly guys

Peter had been six years old when the Avengers initiative had been first announced. He'd always grown up with a group authority figures around him, and couldn't wait to become one himself. 

Him and uncle Clint had a really great bond, and at 8 years old, Peter had declared that if something were to happen to pops and dad, he would want to live with the Bartons on the countryside. Hawkeye was Peter's childhood hero anyway. 

Clint loved the trust that the (now) 12 year old was still putting in him, and he wanted to give something of that back. 

So one day, Clint offered to pick Peter up from school, and the Stark boy did not decline. They drove around town for a while once Peter sat in his Uncle's car. Then, Clint very obviously pulled into a parking spot next to a baby store and turned off the engine.

"There's something I need to tell you kid." And Clint looked over at Peter dramatically, who apparently hadn't noticed where they'd parked. 

"So you know how Laura and I have always wanted to have someone else than Cooper and Lila."

Peter frowned at his uncle. "Yes?" He unbuckled his seatbelt slowly, still not noticing the store they had parked next to. 

"So we decided to have another baby."

The 12-year-old grinned at his uncle. "Really?" 

"Yes. She's already pregnant." And Peter jumped on to his seat. 

"Oh my gosh really? Does that mean I'm finally going to be an uncle?" The kid wipped up and down and wiggled around his seat trying to contain the joy he was feeling. 

"Well, there's more to it."

Peter stopped moving right away. "What?" He wiped at his eyes a bit, never having cried of joy before and not really familiar to it either. His eyes were definitely wet, so much Clint could tell. 

"I want you to be his godfather." 

And just like that, Peter started to cry. His face crumpled and tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"Aw Peter you're okay," Clint said, and leaned over to wrap the boy in his arms. "I love you so much Pete."

A sob wrecked through the little body he was holding. "I love you too Clint and can't wait to meet the baby."

And then Clint suggested that while they would wait for 6 months, they could decorate the baby's room at the tower when he'd come over for the weekend, or when Peter would babysit him. 

 

That's what they spent the evening doing: shopping a few clothes and furniture for Peter's future godkid.


	2. the kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is six months pregnant and soon-to-be godfather feels the baby's kicks for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly was gonna do just two chapters for this but oh well...

Peter was ecstatic. The 12-year old had just got home from school on a Friday afternoon, and been offered to spend the weekend at the Bartons' house on the countryside. that was an offer he couldn't decline. 

Lila and Cooper were supposedly both away at a camping trip with girls- and boyscouts, and Peter was thrilled to spend a weekend with his godfather and Laura. 

So, once they'd packed what they'd need, Peter said goodbye to his dads and got on the quinjet with Clint. 

The flight was as unspectacular as one could be, but the closer they got to the Bartons', the more excited Peter seemed to become. 

"How much longer until the baby arrives?" He asked, leg bouncing in the seat, practically jumping every now and then.

"Three months Peter," Clint responded, chuckling a little. 

 

Laura was engulfed in the softest hug by Peter upon his arrival. Usually he'd hug way tighter, but he in no way wanted to harm the baby. "Ah I missed you Peter," Laura said and kissed the boy on top of his head. "Now come on in, I've already prepared dinner." 

Laura's cooking was incredible, Peter thought. Better than Pops' but he would never hear about that. With the mashed potatoes and meatballs settling well into his stomach, Peter helped Laura do the dishes while Clint took a shower upstairs. 

It was dark outside by now, but the stars were clearly visible, the sky clear on the warm May night. And so they did what had to be done, and took their dessert on the terrace outside, Peter wrapped into a warm blanket. 

 

Saturdays on the Bartons' farm were amazing. Peter usually tagged along with Clint, helping with whatever work had to be done and riding the tractor (also something Pops would never hear about). 

That particular Saturday was no different; Peter helped fixing some fences, helped picking strawberries and blueberries, mowed a few lawns and got to ride the tractor for a while. 

Lunch was another amazing meal by Laura and by about five in the afternoon, Peter was complitely exhausted, and so was Clint, and they called it a day.

Peter watched TV while Laura cleaned the floors in the kitchen and Clint took a shower. 

He took a shower once his uncle was done and when he came back downstairs, hair all wet and wearing sweatpants and a shirt, he found Laura leaning against the side of the couch, Clint next to her and hand on her now very prominent baby belly. "Hey Peter, come here, feel this."

Peter walked over and naturally sat down in Clint's lap for there was no other seat for him. Then, Laura took Peter's hand into hers and held it onto where the baby was kicking. 

"Do you feel that?" Laura asked the boy quietly. 

Peter nodded and looked at his aunt, eyes all glossy. For the second time in three months, the 12 year old felt overwhelmed with his emotions. 

"Can you imagine? That's your godson in there, Pete." Those words by Clint were the last trigger to release Peter's tears. They rolled down his full cheeks and pooled beneath his chin.

"Oh Peter," Laura said and let go of his hand to put it onto his shoulder, while Clint pulled him back against his chest. 

"We're just as excited as you are, sport," Clint said and kissed the top of his nephew's head.

**Author's Note:**

> soo this fic was a combination between david dobrik's vlog 'surprise made little brother cry' and josh peck's video 'telling my friends my wife is pregnant'
> 
> vardan and david are so cute it hurts my heart.


End file.
